list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Meggan Puceanu
Meggan Puceanu-Braddock (Gloriana) is a mutant. Relationships *William Puceanu (father) *Brian Braddock (husband) *James Braddock, Sr. (father-in-law, deceased) *Elizabeth Braddock (mother-in-law, deceased) *Elizabeth Braddock (sister-in-law) *James Braddock, Jr. (brother-in-law, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Meggan has pointed ears and white eyes with no pupils in her true form. Empathy: Meggan has the power to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures, as well as broadcast her own feelings in order to influence other people's emotions. *''Pathokinesis'' Natural perception: Meggan has the ability to "see" and "hear" natural or biological patterns of forces in the world around her, linking her to those forces. This power also links with her empathic and shapeshifting abilities. She can sense electromagnetic forces, air currents, chemical reactions, telepathic communications, and sometimes ghosts. Empathic metamorph: Meggan is a shapeshifter who can assume the form of any living creature, even those who only exist in legends. Meggan can assume the form of other people, as well. Due to her empathic ability, Meggan's body will actually change in response to the emotions around her, becoming beautiful when she feels loved or hideous when she feels fear or anger. Her elemental abilities also cause her to change in response to her surroundings, such as growing fur in extreme cold or gills when she is submerged in water. She has also demonstrated the abilities to turn into sentient sand or water. *''Power duplication:'' If she takes on the appearance of another superhuman, Meggan can also gain their powers. This also worked when she turned into a female version of the Silver Surfer. *''Multilingual comprehensive adaptation:'' She was able to understand the dialect of Mbangawi without effort. Elementalism: In her true form, Meggan can manipulate, absorb, or release elemental energy - this includes earth, air, fire, water, and even energy. Due to her empathic ability, she has a psionic link to the natural forces of the earth. By "speaking" to the elements, Meggan can command the environment around her, and her emotional state can affect local ecosystems. She can extinguish forest fires with a thought, summon gale-force winds, part the waters of a lake with a wave of her hand, or even cause earthquakes in a flash of anger. Meggan has even been observed causing electromagnetic pulses by commanding the magnetic fields around her, freezing her opponents by rapidly dropping the air temperature around them, or increasing the powers of other elemental mutants. Meggan has used her elemental powers to affect man-made objects, such as actually making the atoms in a building's roof move apart, creating a hole in the roof that resealed itself once Meggan had passed through it. This suggests that her ability is telekinetically affecting subatomic particles. *''Energy blasts:'' Meggan can focus the elemental energies around her into devastating energy blasts. When she absorbs power, she begins to glow. *''Earth energy manipulation:'' Meggan has the ability to manipulate the energy of the earth. She can use this power to augment her abilities to shapeshift, generate energy blasts, or fly. Flight: Meggan has the ability to propel herself through the air at high speeds by force of will. While she does so, her hair streams out behind her to a length far longer than it usually is. Whether this is a conscious use of her shapeshifting power or not is unknown. Meggan can apparently support great weights while flying. Environmental immunity: Meggan can adapt to her physical environment, becoming impervious to cold without changing her shape to adapt. Magical energy manipulation: In her true form, Meggan can manipulate magical energy, i.e. deflecting spells. Reality warp resistance: Because of her shapeshifting power, Meggan has some resistance to the reality warping powers of others. She was able to break free of the power of Jamie Braddock and was one onf the few to remember the effects of the Jaspers Warp. Category:Mutants